


Just a Few Questions

by Eupraxia (starfireone3)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: DADT Repeal, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireone3/pseuds/Eupraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five questions (plus two) Lorne asks Shepherd, charting a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Few Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

_“Been thinking about working more on my hand to hand. Could you ask Ronon, next time you see him, if he could handle another sparring partner, sir?”_

Shepherd thought it was a good idea; why shouldn’t his 2IC want to improve his skills? Ronon was always up for ~~beating up~~ instructing another person in Pegasus’ forms of hand to hand combat. With all the scrapes that SGA-2 got into, it’s a wonder that no one had thought of it sooner. Of course, they did have Cadman on SGA-2 and she believed that any problem could be solved with attitude and C-4 if you had enough (not that that was a bad philosophy).

 _“Hey, Colonel, Ronon suggested I do this morning run thing with you guys. That okay with you, sir?”_

John was a little hurt that Ronon hadn’t asked him about it first but he told Lorne “Yeah, yeah, of course it’s okay, why wouldn’t it be?” and tightened the laces on his running shoes. John looked on the bright side, at least he wouldn’t be last anymore. Later, he realized that his bright side was wrong, despite his height Lorne was pretty fast, he was even close to keeping up with Ronon. As they went on, though, John got the nagging feeling that Ronon had slowed down for Lorne. He didn’t quite know what to make of that.

 _“The Athosians are having a feast tonight. I was wondering if I could take a jumper and a few folks out to celebrate with them and if I can do you think you could spare Ronon for an evening, sir.”_

John didn’t see why not. Ronon didn’t have a mission for a while and all the soldiers knew that partying the day before a mission was a serious no-no, so he didn’t expect anybody who shouldn’t be going to go and Lorne was responsible, he was his 2IC after all. Plus, Ronon needed to make more friends. He was a quiet, defensive, guy and a few of the soldiers were a bit scared of him (although they all admired his fighting abilities) not that they’d ever admit it. It wasn’t until John found out that Lorne and Ronon had ended up being the only non-Athosians in attendance and that it was more of a friendly common meal than a feast that John thought it was a bit odd.

 _“What did Beckett say? How bad is it? Is he gonna make it?”_

Lorne had been waiting in John’s office for him, looking distraught. SGA-1 had come up against some people that were quite unfriendly and quite numerous. As usual, Ronon had fought like hell. He was fighting even after SGA-2 and SGA-4 came in as back-up to get them out. He’d sustained a lot damage, lost a lot of blood and John couldn’t understand a word of what Beckett said about what had been done to his internal organs. When they got back Lorne had been antsy and had only stayed in the infirmary as long as it took to patch up his few scrapes, then he disappeared. He hadn’t even checked on Cadman who’d taken a blow to the head. Now, John understood that Lorne had barely been holding it together in there; he hadn’t even spoken until John closed the door with a thought. “It’s bad.” John told him. “Real bad, but he’s gonna be fine eventually.” John saw Lorne visibly start to relax. “So how long has this been going on then?” John might not be perceptive but he wasn’t blind.

 _“So, um, sir, what do you know about Satedan culture?”_

John raised an eyebrow at Lorne and he explained that he thought that whatever was making Ronon do his angry bull in a tiny china shop routine had something to do with Sateda. John told him what he knew. He and Teyla were going to have an intervention and if that didn’t work they were going to sick Rodney on him but he realized that Lorne might actually be the best one to handle it, mainly because John wouldn’t have to try to talk to Ronon about things like feelings, something John was notoriously bad at.

 _“Hey, Colonel, Ronon wants to do a traditional mourning for his people. He wanted me to take him out to the mainland for it. It should take about 53 hours. When’s the earliest we can go?”_

John was a little annoyed that Lorne had just assumed that they’d be allowed to go, but he couldn’t exactly stop Ronon from mourning his people and Lorne knew that. Instead of checking the timetables John just asked Lorne “When’s the next time you have 53 hours free?” because Lorne basically memorized the thing. When Lorne blanched John asked, “What can we move around so we can get you 53 hours free...in the next week?” Because, honestly, no one wanted to deal with an irritated Ronon.

 _“So...sir...now that DADT’s been lifted I’ve been meaning to ask:...what’s the policy on listing aliens as next of kin?”_

John looked up at Lorne from his desk and laughed. “I don’t think anyone’s tried before.” He shrugged. “You want to do the paperwork and give the SGC and IOA a heart attack? I wish I could be a fly on the wall in the room when the IOA gets their copy of those papers.”


End file.
